


I Know This Whole Damn City Thinks It Needs You, But Not As Much As I Do

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, based off of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: Sidney would rather show off Geno than a trophy any day and Geno is truly codependent on him, even more so than the city of Pittsburgh itself





	I Know This Whole Damn City Thinks It Needs You, But Not As Much As I Do

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title from last of the real ones by fall out boy  
> 2\. Beta’d by lara   
> 3\. Okay so like I think many of you know I try to post one fic a month and I promise I have a fic with more words coming based off of harry styles’ album but like yeah I couldn’t finish it time because school and sports and stuff so sorry this is really like quickly written and short but I hope you all like it

They’d done this a million times before, or so it felt that way- lace up skates, throw on the jersey, go out, warm up, go back in, go out again, hear the anthem, do the ceremony, and play. Yet every season it was so nerve wracking, like it was the first for Sid and Geno. Although their stoic expressions never showed it the fast beating of their hearts and butterflies in their stomach came back time and time again, every start of a new season. 

Geno pandered in the locker room thinking about the first time he went out on the slick NHL ice with Sid. It was nearly eleven years ago to the day, Geno could hardly speak English and sid had continually been so kind and open to him, he became a rock, a shoulder to lean on in a few short months. He reflects on how close they became, how they fucked around their first few years and the day he realized he was in love with Sidney Fucking Crosby, the NHL’s best who was still a rising a star. It was 2008, after the heart wrenching, heartbreaking, tragic Stanley cup final loss. Sid wasn’t mad, he wasn’t mean, he was nothing but support to the entire team. He kissed Geno in the back of the plane that night and that’s when Geno knew Sidney Fucking Crosby was the one. A year later they won, it was one of the most surreal moments of his entire lifetime. Four years into a career and a champion, a moment of pure joy and happiness. Sidney kissed him in the back of the plane and many times after which are a blur in his mind, since of course they drank by far too much. Geno smiled thinking about these and remembered the tough years after. It was continuous playoff losses and management staff being mediocre at best. Sid was still there, he grew to need him. 

Pittsburgh is always reliant on Crosby to bring back the cup or the win or the goal or the award, but that never phased him. He was Sidney Crosby, he was calm and collected and much more concerned about being a humble leader than flashing his trophies. Geno admired that so much about him, Geno almost needed that. At times even Geno would get cocky and flashy or upset and mad and Sid was always there. Sid was an example of how to act and how to play and a role model. Geno loved that quality about him, he thinks as Sid begins to talk to the team about how to beat the blues. He was such a good captain, he cared about everyone on the team, had an incredible hockey IQ, and knew how to be tough, but so tough it was rude. Geno dreamed of being that good. 

Evgeni Malkin is always reliant on Sidney Crosby, not in the way Pittsburgh is. It phases and fascinates Sid how much they love and care and depend on each other, he’d much rather show Geno off than a Rocket Richard Trophy or goal milestone. He would rather be around Geno and fall in love with him time and time again. Before they leave and no cameras are on Sidney kisses Geno on the cheek and they walk out in their usual order: three years superleague, or in other terms Crosby, then Malkin last. Pittsburgh thinks they need Sidney Fucking Crosby tonight, but not as much as Evgeni Malkin does.


End file.
